Fate
by Last-Black
Summary: Four boys, five girls… Surprise fifth son equaling the groups out… The Sons and Daughters that year all shared a birthday for reasons unknown until they were older…
1. Prologue

**Sadly I do not own the Covenant except on DVD... But I do own the Daughters and their fathers.**

Prologue: Ten Years Ago

_Lilli Black stood over Caleb Danvers. The seven year olds stared each other down. Leader to leader. _

"_Just remember when we get our powers, you'll go down harder." Lilli warned. Caleb glared at her. Krista White, Daveigh Michaels, Brylee Andrews, and Cat Carmichael stood behind the oldest daughter. Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms helped the oldest son up. _

"_You get them before him, Lilli." Reid said. Lilli placed her hands on her hips._

"_All the girls get them before the boys do." She said._

"_Nuh uh. Caleb gets his powers before Krista." Reid piped up._

"_By thirty seconds." Krista complained. She and Caleb both nodded… _

_Six years later_

_Lilli folded her arms across her chest. Caleb had fallen to the ground seconds before Krista. _

"_Hurts don't it?" She asked._

"_It could be worse." Krista murmured. Lilli hugged her "sister". Caleb moaned. Krista knelt over him. "You alright, Cay?" She asked._

"_Fine." He promised. The others appeared beside them. _

"_Dude that was awesome." Reid said. Brylee smacked him. _

"_You okay, Krista?" She asked._

"_Fine." Krista answered… _

_Joseph Garwin and Danny Andrews both stared at the book as a line appeared between Caleb and Krista's name._

"_That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Joseph said._

"_Joe… you don't think that means what I think it means do you?" Danny asked the man. _

"_I don't know. I'd have to ask the others." Joseph said. "If it does though, Lilli shouldn't be here. There isn't a fifth son."_

"_I don't understand. She has a line to her name too, just no…" Danny swore. The two men both stared in disbelief. _

"_We do not mention this to the kids." Joseph determined, hiding the page. Danny agreed…_

_July 14, 2006_

_Lilli fell to the ground. Eyes black. She felt the other ascension. Somebody was born at the same time she was. She was losing consciousness. A woman's voice screamed in her ears. Her heart was pounding in her ears. It stopped all the sudden. A voice still echoed in her ears. Lilli covered her ears as the pain intensified. She clutched her head. The name Pope echoed in her ears_


	2. Summer's End

**Still don't own. Hopefully this willl show the relationship between not only the daughters but also their relationships with the sons.**

Seventeen year old Brylee Andrews swung her legs over the guardrail. Reid Garwin appeared beside her.

"Summer's over, Reid. We're seniors." Brylee stated. Her black gloved hands drummed on her leg.

"We still got the party at the Dell's tomorrow." Reid said.

"With Lilli missing? I can't go." She said.

"Lilli's still missing?" Reid asked.

"She came home once and kept muttering _There Is A Fifth… I Don't Want This_." Brylee said.

"Fifth what?" Reid asked.

"I don't know." Brylee cried. Reid pulled her to him. Brylee sobbed against his chest. "Cat wants to go to the Dells. We're Publics, though."

"When has that stopped you five?" Reid asked. Brylee forced a giggle. Reid leaned down and kissed her. Brylee went still for a minute…

RG&BA 

A phone vibrated in the truck. Reid groaned and Brylee rolled over.

"Who is calling you?" She asked.

"Tyler." Reid yawned.

"_Where are you?"_ Tyler Simms yelled.

"With Brylee." Reid whispered, noticing her falling asleep again.

"_Krista and Caleb are freaking out."_ Tyler warned just as Reid's phone beeped.

"Well Caleb's calling now. Maybe Bry should answer." Reid said.

"_Don't lay this on Brylee, Reid. Krista's pissed as it is. With Lilli disappearing and all." _Tyler said, hanging up. Reid switched over.

"_Please tell me that Brylee is with you?"_ Caleb said.

"She's asleep right now." Reid sighed annoyed.

"_Just making sure."_ Caleb said. _"Krista's worried."_

"Krista this, Krista that… you know she ignores them at school." Reid said.

"_They have lives of their own. It's what we would rather…" _Caleb argued.

"Man if you're this crazy about her before you two ascend I don't wanna be around after." Reid said. Caleb's glare was heard over the phone.

"_That isn't funny, Reid."_ Caleb said_. "Get Brylee back to her house."_

"She's staying at mine tonight." Reid added.

"Then get there. Lilli's car was found." Caleb said. Reid sat up, scaring Brylee. She slid his hoodie on.

"What's wrong?" She mumbled.

"Lilli's car was found." Reid said.

"No Lilli?" Brylee asked.

"Not that Caleb said." Reid answered. "We're going to find her, Bry. I swear." Brylee nodded as they climbed in the front seat.

"I know. It's been almost two months though." Brylee stated. Reid pulled her across the seat of the 350…

PP&DM 

Daveigh pulled the '67 Impala into the parking spot beside Pogue's bike. She walked up to his apartment. Kate was walking out. Daveigh had to laugh as Kate glared.

"He doesn't love you, Michaels." Kate snarled. Daveigh ignored her. She unlocked Pogue's door. He was in the shower.

"Yeah you better get that filth off you." She yelled snatching the TV remote.

"Go watch TV, Davi." Pogue yelled.

"Planning on it." Daveigh returned. She kicked her shoes up onto the couch as he walked into the living room. "They found Lilli's car. No Lilli."

"We're gonna find her. Give me a second and we'll get going." Pogue swore.

"I just wanna watch TV." Daveigh complained.

"No, Davi. We were going to Nicky's as planned." Pogue said, dropping his towel. Daveigh whistled.

"Don't you miss what we were, Pogo?" She teased him.

"Were? Davi, we still are." Pogue said, jerking her over the back of the couch. Her shirt was off before she stopped him.

"No, Kate was just here." She said, sitting up.

"Daveigh, look at me." Pogue said. Daveigh shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Me and you are stuck together, Davi, that's why we agreed on this."

"We agreed on dating other people not date others and sleep with each other after we fuck whoever we're dating." Daveigh said, redressing. "Now go get dressed." She went into the bathroom and dunked her head in the sink.

"Davi, you okay?" Pogue asked. Daveigh shook her head as she walked out of the bathroom.

"No." She said, falling into Pogue's arms…

CD&KW 

Krista collapsed onto her bed. Caleb's arm circled her.

"Where is she?" She asked nobody. Krista was the freshly appointed leader of the Daughters. Without wanting to be. She had been Lilli Black's left hand man. Daveigh had always been right hand.

"She's going to be found." Caleb promised. "She might come home on her own."

"She's never disappeared for this long. A week or two maybe but two months?" Krista said. "Something's wrong, Cay."

"She's fine, Krista." Caleb said. Krista sat up and looked him over.

"She is gone Caleb! My sister is gone. Her parents are going nuts over this and Joseph and Danny are hiding something from us." She told him…

TS&CC 

Cat wrapped up in Tyler's sheets. She stared out the window.

"I can't believe we're seniors." She said. "Lilli should be here."

"She already graduated though, Kitty-Cat." Tyler said.

"She should be here." Cat repeated…

KW DM BA CC 

Krista knelt down in her closet. Cheerleading outfits were strung around the room. Daveigh was lying on her bed.

"Just go as head cheerleader. Caleb'll have the outfit off of you in a matter of hours." She said.

"What's wrong, Davi?" Krista asked. Daveigh shook her head.

"Nothing." She told her 'Sister'.

"Something is wrong… I know you, Davi." Krista swore, sitting down.

"There were two ascensions on Lilli's birthday." Daveigh said. "There are five sons, Krista. Five Daughters means Five Sons."

"The fifth was killed off in the witch trials. That's why there have always been five of us." Krista exclaimed.

"Ever notice the fifth girl never survives the ascension or never even get their powers? And now when we all share a birthday with a son and the fifth girl survives, she disappears." Daveigh pointed out. Krista sat up straight.

"Are you saying that… the fifth is alive?" She asked.

"There's a chance. That would explain everything." Daveigh sighed. "Now let's just get you dressed." The seventeen year old hopped over her friend's bed and looked through the closet. She flung a pair of skinny jeans and a flowing black top.

"No way… that top is too short for this weather." Krista argued. Daveigh smirked. She threw a white tank top out at Krista. "Fine. What are you wearing?"

"This." She said standing up and pointing to her outfit. She was wearing a Spenser Sweatshirt and a skirt with gray leggings under it.

"Is that Pogue's?" Krista asked.

"Why do you think I'm wearing it?" Daveigh smirked. Krista rolled her eyes.

"The name Parry does fit you." She laughed.

"Fits were it belongs." Daveigh agreed. "I just wish we had what you and Caleb have." She sighed thinking of the disagreement she and Pogue had the night before. Pogue had ended up getting into her pants. She hated that he could do that to her. Krista hugged her friend.

"You two are just more complicated. Wilder." She said.

"I calmed down. Why can't he?" Daveigh asked.

"He's seventeen. Just wait until you ascend." Krista stated.

"Yeah when he's got to go a whole week without sex." Daveigh recalled, falling onto Krista's bed.

"Like either of you can do that." Krista teased. A car horn beeped.

"Cat and Brylee are here." Daveigh said. The two girls walked out to the car. Brylee had her feet up on the dash as Cat sat in the driver's seat.

"So you know Kate'll be at the Dells right?" Brylee said.

"I know." Daveigh smiled.

"I feel left out. Everyone else is wearing a Spenser Sweatshirt." Krista said as her eyes flamed. She ended up wearing a skirt and sweatshirt.

"Krista no using in the car!" Cat screamed.

"Sorry Kitty-Cat." Krista laughed. The girls walked towards the party.

"Who invited the publics?" Aaron Abbott said.

"Abbott, shove it!" Krista yelled.

"Well, well, the Daughters." Kira said.

"Snider." Daveigh snarled.

"Where do you get off wearing the Sons sweatshirts?" Kira snarled. Krista shrugged.

"We're special." She smiled. Kira turned up her nose. The other four girls walked off. Daveigh noticed Kate glaring at her.

"I'm gonna give that bitch a black eye." She spat.

"Why don't you just make out with Pogue in front of her?" Brylee asked.

"I do not feel like getting my ass handed to me by her." Daveigh laughed.

"Like Daddy's girl will hand it to you." Cat swore. Somebody yelled Caleb's name. Krista led the girls through the crowd.

"We say Hello and leave. My week starts at eleven." Krista sighed. The girls nodded. Kate and a new girl were with the boys.

"Caleb!" Krista yelled. He turned around to see her. She jumped on him. A blonde girl beside Kate stared at the two. Krista noticed her.

"Oh hi." She said, getting down from Caleb's arms. There was a definite tension between Krista and the new girl. "I'm Krista."

"Sarah." The blonde said. Krista looked her over.

"New around here?" She asked.

"From a Boston Public." Sarah said.

"We go to a Public. If someone says something let me know." Daveigh said. "I'm Daveigh." She introduced herself.

"You don't go to Spenser?" Sarah asked.

"We could… Parents didn't want us to." Brylee said, swaying against Reid. Cat shrugged doing the same against Tyler.

"I'm Cat and that's Brylee." She said.

"Hmmm you hit on girls while you've got a girlfriend, Reid?" Sarah teased.

"You didn't?" Brylee whined. "Did he say his grandmother's name is Sarah?"

"Reid, your grandmother's name is Margret." Cat giggled.

"Thanks Kitty-Cat." Reid growled. A watch beeped.

"We're gonna go." Krista said kissing Caleb for the last time for the next week. The girls disappeared right as Kira slid over. Krista's eyes flamed.

"No." Daveigh said. Krista nodded. It was going to be a long week. Cat pulled up to Burger King. Brylee took over driving. The girls were going back to pretending they didn't know each other Monday and that's one thing that was tough on all of them. Krista was head cheerleader. Daveigh was the punk while Brylee and Cat were all over the place. The girls had made a name for themselves so that they weren't known as the Daughters. But when they went to Spenser events with the Sons it was different. Everyone knew them. Being paraded around by their parents and the Sons' parents until high school, had gained them a reputation at private schools. Danny Andrews had decided to send his daughter to public school first. The other girls' fathers followed soon after. Lilli was already at a public since her father had chosen that over Spenser as her mother's last wish for a normal childhood for her daughter. Since then Michael Black had remarried and had a little boy. But everything between Lilli and her dad were cool.

"How's Mike holding up?" Brylee finally asked.

"Freaking out. Karen's just as bad." Krista said.

"It's not like Lilli to just up and disappear." Cat determined.

"That's what we keep saying. And with school starting up…" Daveigh sighed…


	3. Lilli

**And intro to Miss Lilli… and other things**

Lilli tucked her legs under herself as Chase Collins walked into the room.

"Fun night?" She asked.

"You should have gone." Chase returned.

"Yeah, let's not and say I did." Lilli said. Chase kissed her head.

"It was fun. Met the Sons…" He said.

"What about the Daughters?" Lilli asked.

"Briefly saw them. They left kinda quickly." Chase told her. "Don't worry I won't mess with them." Lilli nodded.

"Why'd you get a dorm room? Why can't we both just live here?" She asked. She lightly skimmed her stomach "Or all three of us."

"To keep the scholarship." Chase sighed. Lilli shook her head.

"Glad I'm done with school." She said, getting up and heading to bed.

"Well you got lucky." He teased her. Lilli disappeared smiling at him…

PP&DM

Daveigh curled up on her bed. Her stomach had been hurting all day. She couldn't take a test. Not with her ascension less than five weeks away. No baby could survive her ascending. She personally was blaming period cramps; Pogue was the one begging for a test. The other girls didn't know about it. Daveigh was the screw up of the Daughters. The wild one. Taylor Swift's _Tim McGraw_ started playing on her cell phone.

"What?" She yelled.

'_Is that anyway to talk to your baby's father?'_ Pogue asked.

"I'm not pregnant. I can't be." Daveigh sighed.

'_Have you even taken a test?' _Pogue told her. Daveigh took a breath before answering him.

"Even if I am it won't be for long… a baby can't survive ascension." She said.

'_Ours can. I ascend an hour after you. I can…' _Pogue reasoned. _'Please just take a test, Davi.' _

"Can I come over?" She finally cracked. Pogue told her yes and hung up. Daveigh grabbed her jacket, she yelled and told her parents she would be staying at Pogue's and left. She swung by the 24hour pharmacy and picked up a test. Pogue opened the door as she showed up. He hugged her…

CC&LB

Lilli snuck into the bathroom. She threw up in the sink. She twisted her bracelet with her mother's name.

"I'm sorry mama." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself. Chase was at the dorms. This wasn't fair. The other girls were lucky. Here she was pregnant with an addict's baby. Chase was sweet. He wouldn't hurt her and in the two months they had been together, they had grown to love each other but it wasn't her sisters. She missed them. The Daughters were family. Lilli stood up and walked into her bedroom and opened her cabinet. Her photo album fell down. Her and her sisters had decorated the cover themselves. Daveigh had been the artist of the group. She was talented always had been.

"I wish I was there for you four right now, Davi." Lilli cried lying on her bed and flipping through the pages. There was one with the five girls in a pyramid. Cat on the top as usual. She was the smallest of them. At thirteen they were using to make sure they didn't fall. Another picture was of two years ago at the beach. Lilli was doing the splits in the air as the other girls were on one of the guys' shoulders. Another picture was at her graduation party. She was in her cap and gown with her friends around her. Now she was having a baby. And Daveigh wasn't far behind her. Krista should've been next but Krista and Caleb had yet to do the deed. Krista feeling that it was more important to wait. Lilli was the only one who knew that…

PP&DM

Daveigh curled into a ball. She had tears streaking down her face.

"We're stupid Pogue!" She yelled.

"It was bound to happen. Just sooner than we thought." Pogue said.

"And it's going to die. That's why I didn't want to know." Daveigh snapped. She stormed off to the shower.

"I'll protect him, Davi." Pogue swore.

"How Pogue?" Daveigh asked.

"I just will." Pogue said. Someone knocked on the apartment's door. Pogue slid over. Caleb walked in.

"I didn't walk in on anything did I?" He asked.

"Nothing, but I'm gonna take a shower." Daveigh said. She disappeared.

"Okay… what's up with her?" Caleb accused.

"She's pregnant." Pogue shrugged. Caleb stared. "P R E G N A N T."

"I got that." Caleb said. "Are you nuts?"

"Not you too." Pogue exclaimed.

"You two ascend in five weeks. How far along is she?" Caleb groaned.

"Eight weeks at most. I know she missed last month." Pogue said. "And this month… only time I can think of is right after Lilli disappeared and that was what eightish weeks ago?" Pogue stated.

"Something like that." Caleb agreed. "I hope you two don't get too attached to him."

"Get out." Pogue threatened. Caleb shrugged. He left. Pogue fell down onto the couch as Daveigh walked into the room, dressed in his tee-shirt and basketball shorts.

"What're you going to tell Kate?" She asked.

"I forgot about her." Pogue sighed…

CC&LB

Lilli heard the door shut.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Chase yelled.

"Desi's gonna get his ass kicked." Lilli returned.

"Oh what's wrong, baby?" Chase asked.

"Somebody killed a kid at the Dells." Lilli pointed out.

"Says drug overdose." Chase shrugged. Lilli's eyes flashed. He was flung backwards. "What the hell, Lilli?"

"That isn't an overdose, Chase." She screamed. "I felt you use last night."

"Chill, Lilli." Chase said. "Let me down."

"No." Lilli said walking away. Chase's eyes flamed. Lilli screamed falling onto the bed. Chase pinned her wrists by her head.

"Don't use on me." He hissed at her.

"I will do what I want to, when I want to." She argued, struggling against him. His eyes stayed black. Lilli surrendered.

"Argue with me again." Chase dared. Lilli shook her head. Tears were flowing down her face. Chase kissed her forehead. "Lil, I'm so sorry."

"No you're not." Lilli said. She got up and walked into the bathroom…

LB&DM

Nicky's was crowded. Lilli blended in easily. Chase kept glaring at her.

"If you didn't want me to come you could've stopped me." She murmured. "I know who has more power now."

"You don't need to be scared of me, Lil." Chase told her.

"Mhm sure. How was that movie with Kate?" Lilli asked.

"Unfair." Chase said. Lilli smirked at him. He wrapped his arm around her. "Ready to see them again?"

"Yeah. Krista won't be here though." Lilli said.

"You can see her after you see your dad." Chase said.

"Promise?" Lilli said. She stuck her pinky out. Chase hooked his around it.

"Promise." He said, kissing her hand. They walked into Nicky's. Lilli was attacked by Daveigh.

"Lilli Marie Black, I'm going to kill you in your sleep." She said, clawing Lilli in the face. Pogue pulled her off.

"I'm sorry, Veigh." Lilli swore. Daveigh was panting. Lilli clung to Chase.

"Hey how do you know Chase?" Pogue asked.

"Met him when I was visiting my mom's grave." Lilli said. Daveigh looked her up and down.

"Knew you were a slut, but sleeping with him that soon." She growled.

"You're one to talk, Veigh. Sleeping with Pogue while he's dating Kate." Lilli returned.

"I didn't disappear for two months." Daveigh said.

"And you missed me so much you get knocked up." Lilli returned. Chase clutched her arm. She felt power course through her and relaxed. "Are Cat and Brylee here?"

"With Reid and Tyler by the Pool Tables. Krista's not here. Gotta keep her and Caleb separate for a week." Daveigh said.

"Yeah I know the deal." Lilli said. She turned to Chase. "I'll see you after I talk to Cat and Brylee."

"Alright." He said. Chase walked off. Daveigh's eyes followed him. She saw power coursing through him. She swayed.

"Maybe you should go home." Pogue said.

"Why so you can avoid telling Kate once again?" Daveigh asked. Pogue glared at her.

"I'm going to tell her." He said.

"No you're not… you can't deal with crying girls." Daveigh snapped.

"Then why do I put up with you!" Pogue screamed. Daveigh went silent.

"You don't have to anymore. We've done what we need to." She whispered, walking out the door. Pogue couldn't stop her. His head was pounding. Lilli appeared beside him. She whacked him in the arm before following the Daughter. Pogue walked over to the table that Caleb, Sarah, Kate and now Chase occupied…

RG&BA

Brylee held her head and turned into Reid's shoulder. Her head hurt like crazy. It was weird enough that Lilli randomly popped back into Ipswich. Pregnant and hanging off a random new kid at Spenser. Now after Daveigh and Pogue's screaming match, her head about exploded. Cat stared as Lilli chased Daveigh out of Nicky's.

"Bry, you gotta move. I'm in the middle of a game." Reid said. Brylee nodded. Aaron smirked at her.

"Sure you don't wanna just forfeit? I mean Brylee looks sick." He said.

"I'm fine." Brylee said. Cat hugged her sister.

"She's fine Aaron. You sure you are though?" She teased. The youngest of the Daughters was more of Reid's double than anything else.

"You're a bitch, Carmichael." Aaron said. Tyler went to jump across the table. Cat stopped him.

"Leave it." She said. Reid wrapped an arm around Brylee.

"Put your hand on the stick." He ordered. Brylee did as he told her.

"Putting your money in a girl's hand?" Ryan Bael joked.

"Little risky, huh, Garwin?' Bordy Becklin asked. The pool stick nailed the cue ball. Reid's eyes flamed. The ball was sunk. Brylee smirked at him. Aaron's temper was too thin. A glass crashed. Brylee moved before Aaron shoved Reid.

"Whoa, outside!" Cat ordered. They made their way outside.

"They made the shot, Dickhead!" Tyler yelled bouncing down the stairs.

"You bet him he couldn't and they did." Cat agreed. Brylee stood on the top of the stairs. Caleb and Pogue came outside.

"What's going on here?" Caleb yelled.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and I did." Reid laughed. "With a little help." He shot Brylee a look. After a long stare down, Nicky came out baseball bat swinging. Aaron's crew split.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb yelled. Brylee was suddenly by Reid's side.

"We were just playing them." Reid said.

"Yeah Caleb, they were suckers for it." Tyler added. Brylee grabbed at Cat's arm.

"Uh we're just going to go." The older Daughter said.

"Good idea." Caleb said. Cat and Brylee ran off…

**Ok so as I was rereading this I was thinking Lilli got pregnant awfully quick though she's only been with Chase for roughly two weeks. If that confuses anyone it will be explained later in the story. But just remember the Daughters have known about their "Fate" since they were little even though they thought it was a myth.**


	4. Ipswich High

**Welcome to Ipswich High where seniors rule the school.**

B&C

Brylee leaned back in her seat. Drink in her hand.

"Come on we're seniors!" Cat said. Brylee looked over at her sister.

"Yeah Seniors. Would've been cooler if we were at Spenser." She said.

"You can't seriously miss Reid already." Cat sighed. Brylee shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe Krista wasn't lying, closer you get to your ascension the more you want your guy." She said.

"I don't know how she and Caleb haven't yet." Cat said.

"That would be why Krista cheers." Brylee smirked.

"And I play soccer… I still can't keep my hands off Ty." Cat compared. Brylee giggled.

"We're both in the same boat." She said.

"Point proven." Cat laughed. The warning bell rang. Brylee took another swig and passed it to Cat. They booked it inside.

"Look it's the alcoholics." A redhead said.

"Shit." Cat said.

"Cheer bitches!" Brylee said. Cat grabbed Brylee's arm. If there was one thing Brylee hated, it was the Ipswich High cheerleaders. Krista was an exception but a small one.

"Brylee!" Krista yelled walking into the hallway.

"Nice of you to join the bitches, Kris." Brylee snarled. Krista walked Brylee and Cat off to the bathroom.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Krista asked, dunking Brylee's face in a sink full of water.

"Drinkin…" Brylee said.

"I caught that. You smell like it, Bry." Krista said. She let her eyes flame. Brylee grabbed her head.

"Ow!" She yelled as Daveigh walked into the bathroom.

"What'd I miss?" She asked.

"Brylee getting drunk." Krista said. "Think you'll be okay now?"

"Since when do you care? Go back to your cheer brats." Brylee said.

"What is going on with you?" Daveigh asked.

"Everything." Brylee said walking to her class. The three remaining Daughters stared after her. Brylee never liked being separated from the Sons. Reid was the only one who could ever control her. She wasn't as wild as Daveigh but she wasn't as tame as Krista. Or Cat even…

B&R

Brylee met Reid on the sidewalk. He opened the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as she climbed into the truck.

"Krista." She said, breaking into her Jack Daniels mini bottle that was stashed under the seat of the Hummer.

"If she's anything like Golden boy she's most likely driving everybody up the wall." Reid said.

"Golden Boy and Miss Perfection are going to kill us this week." Brylee said. "Sure we can't just throw them in a closet together?"

"I wish." Reid joked.

"Run her over." Brylee said as a girl walked in front of the truck.

"Kelsey Richland… I haven't seen her in forever." Reid joked.

"She's a bitch who you slept with." Brylee said.

"Hey, you were the one who told me what to do with myself." Reid said.

"I know… I just had a bad day." She said. Reid kissed her head. They left the school parking lot.

"I don't get it… can we head to the Colony house? I wanna see something." Brylee said. Reid looked at her funny and drove off towards the house. Brylee downed her drink. Reid pulled the Hummer into the drive of the colony house. Gorman saw them walk towards the house.

"What are you two up to?" He asked.

"I just wanna see something." Brylee swore. Gorman looked at her. She stared back at him.

"Fine, make it quick though." Gorman said. Brylee nodded and she and Reid walked down the stairs. She picked up the book.

"Bry, what exactly are you looking for?" Reid asked.

"Something weird is going on. Think about it, Lilli disappears; reappears pregnant, Daveigh and Pogue are having a kid. They fight I get that splitting head as they basically split up. And Daughters can only get pregnant by a…" Brylee said, her head started pounding. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Reid caught her as she collapsed.

"Brylee!" He yelled.

"One of us." She said, passing out…

C&D

Cat bumped into the redhead making fun of them as she walked into Math.

"Where's your drinking buddy?" She said.

"She left. Wasn't feeling good." Cat said.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I saw Reid Garwin in the parking lot. I mean you can't miss the vehicles those Spenser boys drive." The girl said.

"If Bry and Reid hadn't have fought that ONE time you would never know about him, Richland." Cat said.

"You damn rich kids should stick to Private schools. Hell even Miss Goody two-shoes White should've stuck with Private school." Kelsey said. Cat closed her eyes. The clock sped up. The final bell rang. Cat walked out to her car. Thirteen messages from Reid had blown up her phone. Daveigh banged on the car's window.

"Brylee's in the hospital." The two girls said…

K

Krista grabbed her cell phone as it buzzed.

'_Brylee's in the hospital.' _Caleb said.

"I'm on my way." Krista said as Kelsey led the pack of cheerleaders onto the field. "Kelsey, you're in charge. I've got something to do." Krista ran off…

The Daughters Fathers

Reid paced back and forth outside of the hospital room. Danny Andrews was in the room with his daughter while her mother was curled up in a chair with Meredith Garwin sitting there beside her.

"Reid Mathew Garwin if you keep pacing I'm going to ground you." Joseph Garwin said glaring at his son.

"I don't even know what happened, Dad. I was right there!" Reid yelled.

"A number of things could've happened, Reid. She's famous for using." Joseph said.

"She wasn't using though. She was saying something and her head exploded… well you know what I mean… then she fell." Reid told his father. "She muttered something weird though."

"What do you mean weird, Reid?" Leeann Andrews asked.

"She was trying to say something about someone. All I got was one of us." Reid said. Danny Andrews walked out at that time. He grabbed Reid by the shirt.

"Dan!" Leeann yelled.

"Tell me exactly what she said." Danny yelled.

"She was ranting about something being weird… then she went pale and I knew her head was hurting. Her eyes rolled back in her head and then she murmured One of Us." Reid gasped as Danny got in the teen's face. The other kids showed up. Krista and Caleb included.

"What happened to her?" Krista yelled. Danny grabbed the oldest Daughters arm.

"She's okay, Krista. She just passed out." He said. Krista glared at Reid.

"Hey, I've already had Dan yell at me, please don't let Krista." Reid said, hiding behind Caleb.

"Dude, grow up." Pogue said. Reid and Tyler started laughing. Krista growled and walked into Brylee's room. The black haired girl was weak as she opened her eyes.

"Lilli isn't Lilli." She said. Krista sat on the girl's bed.

"I noticed that." Krista said. "Go to sleep, Bry."

"No Kris, she's… Chase is… Not…" Brylee said, slipping back into unconsciousness. Krista wrapped her arms around herself. She walked out of the room…

D&C

Daveigh and Cat walked towards each other. Daveigh pointed at the bathroom. Cat slid in after Daveigh.

"It's mine and Pogue's fault she's in the hospital." Daveigh said.

"No it's not. Every time one of us fights she gets those headaches. I thought she was going to die when she and Reid went at it." Cat said.

"Think it means something?" Daveigh asked.

"No, I really don't." Cat said. She wasn't up for scaring the older Daughter. Daveigh nodded. Kelsey Richland walked into the room.

"Since when do Daveigh Michaels and Cat Carmichael hang out in the bathroom together?" She asked leaning against the doorway while two more cheerleaders fell into place behind her.

"Shut up about it, Kelsey." Daveigh snarled.

"Not so fast biker chick." Kelsey said. Cat crossed her arms over her chest. "See I know a secret about you." Daveigh and Cat glanced at each other.

"What kind of secret?" Cat asked.

"As you know my cousin had to work her ass off for Spenser but she's met someone who knows Pogue Parry who said that Pogue had a girlfriend on the side that is having his kid and they got into a fight at Nicky's. My surprise when I noticed Daveigh here wearing a Spenser sweatshirt with Parry written on it." Kelsey said.

"Oh so you figured that out." Cat said.

"Not done yet. Kate Tunney wants to know why Pogue's distant. I'd love to tell." Kelsey said.

"Shut up, Richland." Daveigh snarled.

"So it is you?" Kelsey said.

"Was me. She can have him now." Daveigh said, shoving past the cheerleader. Cat followed after the older girl.

"You're seriously pregnant, Davi?" She asked. Daveigh nodded. Cat hugged her Sister. "That's what you and Pogue were fighting over."

"Yeah… he made me take that test. I didn't wanna know." Daveigh said.

"I kinda wanna know why Brylee wanted to head to the Colony House. You in?" Cat asked. Daveigh shut her locker.

"We aren't going to tell Krista are we?" She asked. Cat raised an eyebrow. "I'm in." The two girls ran off. Daveigh relaxed as she saw the Ipswich High sign disappear behind her…

C&D

Gorman shook his head as Cat and Daveigh pulled into the drive.

"Go ahead." He said as the girls breezed past him. Cat smiled softly at the old man.

"Tell William Hi." She requested. Daveigh gave a thumbs up at him. The girls disappeared…


	5. What Brylee Knew

**The girls find out a few things and the boys get yelled at.**

Cat flipped a page in the book. Daveigh sat on Pogue's family stone.

"What exactly are you looking for?" She asked the youngest Daughter. Cat shrugged and looked at the book again, eyes flaming.

"Got it." She said. "A Daughter usually WILL NOT end up with a Son causing their magic to die out. But when the Daughters and Sons share a birthday, the magic will be stronger. When the Daughters and Sons share a birthday and… _come together_… the aging will end. This will not happen until all the couples have _bonded_… the Daughters are not born every generation. Every two generations a male heir is born. After one of these the Daughters will seal the fates of the Covenant…"

"Why can't they put this crap into simple terms?" Daveigh asked.

"I have no idea what I just read." Cat said.

"It's screwy." Daveigh agreed. "Maybe we should ask my Grandmother."

"She's dead?" Cat said.

"Her diary isn't." Daveigh smiled. "It's down here actually. Dad brought it here."

"Well where is it?" Cat asked. Daveigh's eyes sparked. The diary fell down. Daveigh picked it up. "Did she write in it until she died?"

"She was 50 when I was born. I think she stopped after that." Daveigh shrugged. She opened up towards the back of the book. "_October 21, 1988: my granddaughter was born today… strangely enough the Parry heir was born an hour later. When little Lilli was born, none of us would have thought the next two would be born sharing a birthday with a son. If this is truly the prophecy coming true… may these little girls and boys be strong enough to handle it._"

"What prophecy? The one we just read?" Cat asked.

"I don't know." Daveigh said…

***********************K&B*********************************************************************

Krista sat in Brylee's hospital room. She looked at the passed out teen. She had a rash on her arm. Rosalind Simms walked into the room.

"Mrs. Simms, what's that rash on her?" Krista asked.

"Spider bites, or so it looks. Brylee's allergic to them." Rosalind said.

"Oh… it's not serious though right?" Krista asked.

"I couldn't tell you, sweetie." Rosalind said. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, it'd be easier if I could see Caleb… but rules are rules." Krista shrugged. Rosalind laughed.

"You know your fathers made that rule to annoy everyone." She said.

"I know. But why the week before? I mean Davi and Pogue were caught by Wayne when we were what fourteen?" Krista asked.

"I do not know that reason. I think it's usually supposed to be the day of the ascension that… well I don't wanna think about it." Rosalind said.

"Oh…" Krista replied.

"Since Daveigh and Pogue were fourteen, do you know if Tyler and Cat…?" Rosalind asked.

"They're being safe." Krista said, crossing her heart. Rosalind nodded. "You're cool with it?"

"I don't think James and Juliana would be but they'd end up doing it eventually." The older woman said.

"I know I'm the only one who hasn't." Krista said.

"And Caleb?" Rosalind asked.

"Well him too." Krista said. "We had a fight one time. I'm pretty sure he had it with someone. I just don't think about it."

"If you can't say it, Krista, don't do it." Rosalind said. Brylee twitched in her sleep. She groaned waking up.

"Hey." She mumbled seeing Krista and Rosalind in the room.

"Hey, Brylee. I'm just checking on you." Rosalind said. Brylee nodded.

"Can I go home yet?" She asked. Rosalind looked at her funny.

"Sweetie, can you eat on your own?" She asked.

"Not without puking it back up." Brylee said.

"Then no." The Covenant mother said. "I'll be back later." She left the room. Brylee stuck her tongue out at Rosalind's back. Krista giggled.

"That's not nice, Bry." Krista said. Brylee shrugged.

"You deal with her every two hours. Should've seen her when she found the rash." She said.

"I didn't know you were allergic to spiders." Krista said.

"I didn't want people to know. I'm not gonna die from it." Brylee stated.

"When did you get bit?" Krista asked.

"I don't remember getting bit, that's the thing…" Brylee said. Krista nodded. Reid stuck his head in the room.

"Hey Reid." Krista said, standing up.

"You don't gotta leave." He said. Brylee sat up. Reid sat down beside her.

"I need to call Davi and Cat. They disappeared at school." Krista told him. "You two just remember Rosalind is here."

"Krista, babe, Rosie saw me come in here… she won't be around for a little while." Reid smirked. Brylee laughed at the blonde. Krista leaned over him.

"Don't mess with my Sister." She said.

"Oh come on, babe, wanna join?" Reid winked at Krista.

"Not my type, Reid." She said. "Protect my sister, Garwin."

"Yes, ma'am." Reid mocked as Krista left…

**************************C&D*************************************************************

Cat glared at nothing. Daveigh kept reading her grandmother's diary. She gasped.

"Move." She said. Her eyes flamed. "Read." She pointed. Cat glanced at her. "Read it. Gram had it in her diary too."

"Five plus five equals all? The unknown, the traitor, the braves, the fighters, the outcasts, the families will break the curse as soon as the five couples come together. No more aging. Yet if the Unknown and Traitor succeed in their revenge the families will crumble." Cat said.

"Somebody's a traitor. And there's a fifth son." Daveigh said.

"God, this is screwy." Cat shrugged.

"Tell me about it." Daveigh said. A spider crawled across the floor. "That's it, I'm outta here." Cat followed the older Daughter. She screamed as something bit her foot. "Cat!" Daveigh yelled. Something started to crawl up her leg. "What the hell?" She yelled only to get bit by something…

**************************P*************************************************************

Pogue was attempting to pay attention in class when his phone buzzed.

"Gonna get that?" Kate asked.

"It's just a text from Krista." Pogue shrugged.

"Whatever." Kate said. Pogue slid his phone out. _Davi & Cat r n Hospital_. The message from Krista said. Pogue elbowed Caleb…

*********************************The Parents*****************************************************

Krista paced back and forth in front of the room. Wayne Parry had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" He snapped as his son ran into the waiting room.

"Dad I don't know what you're talking about?" Pogue said.

"Pregnant? You got her pregnant?" Wayne yelled. "You screwed up, Christopher!"

"Dammit, Dad, I didn't do it on purpose and I sure as hell didn't want a baby right after high school." Pogue returned.

"Wayne, enough. We can't do anything about it now." Beatrice snapped. "Except pray that it survives the ascension."

"That's why Davi didn't wanna know." Pogue said, burying his face in his hands. Caleb stood with his arms around Krista. Tyler was staring in at Cat while Reid had disappeared to be with Brylee. Nick Michaels was glaring at his daughter's future husband.

"I want to know why all the sudden the girls are getting bit by spiders. I'll deal with you and Daveigh having a kid eventually. But why spiders? Only the Putnam line messed with spiders." He said.

"The Putnam line is dead." Glenn Simms said walking into the room.

"So? Maybe the stories are true. Maybe he did father a son." James Carmichael said.

"We'd know!" Wayne argued.

"Then explain how my daughter survived her ascension." Mike Black said.

"I don't know." Glenn said.

"We do." Danny Andrews and Joseph Garwin said.

"We found out when Caleb and Krista got that taste at thirteen." Danny said.

"And you kept it from us, Joe?" Glenn asked.

"It almost killed me." Joseph said.

"The fifth has to be at Spenser." Wayne said.

"Why do you say that?" Juliana Carmichael asked.

"It's a Son." Wayne said.

"You saw my mother's journal." Nick said. "The Prophecy."

"It can't refer to them." James said. "They're too young."

"Apparently it does. Lilli had a line connected to her name. Said Goodwin-Pope." Danny said.

"She's the traitor?" Mike asked.

"Mike, we were hoping…" Danny stated. Mike held his hand up.

"I don't want to hear it, Dan." He said, storming off. Danny couldn't say anything as the oldest of his generation disappeared. Nick and James looked up at Danny. Kevin White walked into the room.

"What the hell did you do to Mike?" He asked. Danny shook his head. "Dammit, Dan, why's it always gotta be you?"

"Why do you always gotta blame me?" Danny yelled.

"Cause it's always your fault! Just like high school!" Kevin yelled.

"Because you were Mr. Perfect?" Danny asked.

"I didn't say that." Kevin swore. He grabbed his daughter from Caleb's arms. "We're going home, Krista." She followed her father. The remaining fathers stared at the retreating duo.

"You did it again, Danny Boy." Nick said.

"You know you helped with a lot of problems when we were in high school, Nick." Danny said. Nick snorted.

"Good times." He said.

"Hey in case you two forgot, our daughters are dying in there." James yelled. Juliana laid a hand on her husband.

"The girls are fine." She said.

"Its all because of the boys, Julie… if they weren't…" James said.

"If this has anything to do with the boys, then this why aren't they in here?" Wayne asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet." James said, walking off to sit with his daughter. Pogue looked at Nick.

"Get." The man said. He watched the teen go into Daveigh's room…

**************************R&B*************************************************************

"Spiders? Reid, a spider bit me." Brylee said.

"So what is it?" Reid asked.

"I don't know." Brylee said. "How was practice this morning?"

"Caleb hit his head. Lilli's new boyfriend pulled him out." Reid shrugged, "Then Pogue got the text about Cat and Davi and we came here."

"Something isn't right about this Collins kid, Reid." Brylee swore as her father walked in.

"How you feeling, Lil girl?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just wanna go home." Brylee said.

"Rose said if you can keep your dinner down you can go home tomorrow." Danny said.

"Just in time for the Fall Fest." Reid smirked.

"We'll see Reid." Danny sighed.

"Oh come on she's gonna be out of the hospital!" Reid argued.

"Reid, I said we'd see." Danny returned.

"Don't push it yet, Reid. I don't even have a dress." Brylee said.

"Er, I'll get Krista to handle that…" Reid said…

************************************P&D***********************************************

Pogue watched as Daveigh slept. Her eyes opened slowly.

"I know what Brylee knew…" She said. Pogue got closer. "Chase is one of you." She added passing out again.


	6. Black Magic

**Lilli knew, Chase gets mocked, Cat teases Tyler, and Daveigh and Lilli argue**

Lilli leaned on the wall as Caleb and Pogue walked towards the building. She pushed off the wall.

"So let me guess, you saw Chase's eyes go black in the pool when you hit your head?" She taunted.

"You knew?" Caleb accused.

"Caleb, a witch that can actually be called a Daughter is the one destined to be impregnated by a Son. The last time that happened was in 1672. Each of those produced twins. Except one… The Danvers line… The twins were joined by a sister a year later. The son James Danvers carried on the Danvers line… Katherine Danvers married a Richard Black thus creating the Black line… Margret Danvers married a Carmichael. Or atleast had a Carmichael's child which of the Carmichael brothers Margret married is a mystery as Margret's husband died before the baby was born." Lilli explained.

"And how do you know this?" Pogue asked.

"Because you're marrying your cousin, Pogue." Lilli said. Pogue looked like he was going to puke. "I'm kidding. It's all in the Daughter's book."

"If Danvers had three lines that sprung the current Danvers, Black, and Carmichael lines which line sprung the others?" Caleb asked.

"Don't worry, Putnam only had one. I know your theory about Chase. Parry sprung the Andrews line. Garwin: Michaels line. Simms…" Lilli said, waving her hand.

"White." Caleb said.

"Yep…" Lilli said. "Caleb, please remember when you find out what you are about to find out what you're about to, its just destiny." Lilli Black disappeared into the rain…

****************************************B&R******************************************************************************************

Brylee looked at Reid as his phone rang. Danny was signing her out. Rosalind had come in at dinner and told Brylee she was free to go.

"You okay to get out of here by yourself?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, go." Brylee said. Danny walked in as Reid ran out.

"He's in a hurry." Danny said.

"Something about the fifth." Brylee shrugged.

"I'd blame Joe on this but it's both of us. We knew about the fifth son. Knew about him five years ago." Danny said. Brylee nodded.

"If you didn't tell us there was a reason." She said…

****************************************D&L******************************************************************************************

Daveigh screamed. It felt like she was being slammed into the ground. It stopped soon after. Lilli snuck into the room.

"Easy, Veigh." She said as Daveigh regained her breath.

"Your boyfriend is doing this." The girl said.

"I… You guys weren't supposed to be involved." Lilli said. "He promised me." The oldest Daughter fell into a chair. Daveigh wanted to hug her friend but was scared to touch her. She stared at the wall.

"I can't believe you ganged up with him." She said.

"Veigh, you don't get it. It's our fate. We have no choice." Lilli said.

"Then why do the Sons?" Daveigh yelled.

"We're the ones that have to bear the Sons children. Whether they stay with us or not is their call." Lilli said. A nurse ran by. Lilli's eyes flamed black hearing the words _Son of Ipswich_ come out of the nurse's mouth.

"It's Pogue." Daveigh said. "You don't need to use."

"He'll be okay." Lilli swore.

"You didn't feel what happened." Daveigh said. "It's bad, Lil." She looked at the monitor hooked up to her. "All of this is. I guess you told Caleb?"

"He would've found out and flipped shit on me." Lilli said.

"Maybe that's what you need." Daveigh suggested. Lilli whipped her head around at the middle Daughter. "You scared the hell out of us, Lilli. Your dad was going nuts. I was going nuts…"

"You don't understand, Veigh." Lilli stated.

"Don't understand what?" Daveigh asked. "Don't understand that my best friend is going to get us all killed?"

"Veigh… I'm… I don't know." Lilli stated. Daveigh scoffed.

"Of course you don't." She said…

****************************************T&C******************************************************************************************

Cat was probably the fastest healer out of her friends. She was going home in the morning. James sat on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"They brought Pogue in. Crashed his bike. And that bike wasn't cheap." He told his daughter.

"Dad!" Cat laughed.

"He's pretty beat up, you know… Cat…it' not right that you guys are going through this." James said. Cat shrugged.

"You know those guys got this handled right. The Sons are stronger than us." She told her dad. James looked at her. She raised her hands in surrender. "Just saying. Did Mom get my dress?"

"You realize you are getting out of the hospital three hours before the dance?" James asked.

"Daddy, I wanna go." Cat whined.

"I didn't say you couldn't go, Catherine. I was just stating a fact." James said. Cat crossed her arms.

"You were going to say I couldn't." She said. Tyler stuck his head in.

"Simms, did you know my daughter wasn't a virgin?" James asked, quietly. The half smile on his face made his daughter giggle.

"I um uh… I was just checking on you, Kitty-cat. Uh I'll come back later." Tyler said backing up.

"I was just messing with you, Tyler. I already knew." James said. "Juliana doesn't know though."

"Yes, sir." Tyler said. James kissed his daughter's forehead. He stood up. Tyler followed the older man outside of the room.

"How is he?" James asked.

"Caleb said he doesn't look too good." Tyler said. "Reid wanted to go after Chase tonight."

"You boys be careful… the girls feel what happens to you." James stated. Tyler nodded and walked into Cat's room. She was sitting on her bed watching TV.

"Now what you need is a Playstation or Xbox and we could live here." He joked sitting down. Cat rolled her eyes.

"What'd you find out?" She asked.

"Chase is one of us." Tyler said. Cat turned the TV off and looked at him as to say 'Well duh'. "Okay if you already know don't ask."

"Why didn't you guys end up in here with stupid spider bites?" Cat asked.

"He landed Pogue in here… Kate too…" Tyler said.

"Psh… let me guess Chase put Kate under a spell that stupid roommate trying to get her claws into Caleb called and told Caleb while you guys were in the basement." Cat guessed.

"You cheat." Tyler laughed.

"No I heard Davi scream. Saw them bring Kate in." Cat said.

"So you cheat big time?" Tyler teased her. Cat smirked.

"Never hurts to have a little bit of _Black_ magic on her side." Lilli stated from the door. "I was just gonna say I'm headed out. Veigh's calmed down. They want to keep her a couple more days to make sure the baby's okay."

"Alright, bye Lil." Cat said. Tyler waved the girl off. Lilli smirked to herself and disappeared outside of the hospital. Chase was waiting for her outside of Spenser as she showed up in her car.

"How'd you get your car?" He asked.

"Oh babe, I know this is hard for you but I'm five times the witch you are." Lilli said. "Now get in."


	7. Losers, Cruisers, and Bruisers

**The girls' fathers have an issue, Krista and Brylee see a ghost, and Caleb and Krista do not want to be heros**

Danny Andrews leaned across the table. Nick Michaels was sitting back in his chair. James Carmichael and Mike Black both were looking down.

"Okay deal is: the girls do not go anywhere close to the boys until this kid is gone." Kevin White said.

"Krista and Caleb ascend tomorrow." Danny pointed out.

"My daughter can avoid Caleb until her ascension. She has no choice." Kevin stated.

"Well what about Lilli?" Mike asked. Kevin looked at his friend.

"She made her choice and last thing I plan to do is allow her choices to drag the other girls down!" He said.

"Three of those girls can drag themselves down on their own." Mike yelled.

"Like they would!" Danny yelled.

"Daveigh is pregnant, Danny, Brylee's getting close to it. And Cat? You know Reid and Tyler corrupted her." Mike snapped.

"Daveigh's choices were chosen for her! All of their choices were already chosen!" James yelled.

"Hey enough…" Nick said. "The girls have to screw up on their own." He was irritated with the other men to say the least. "They are 17 and 18 years old. Davi knew what she was getting into when she slept with Pogue!"

"She's your daughter, Nick, aren't you mad?" Kevin snarled.

"Of course I'm mad! We sent them to public because of this!" Nick yelled. "But what can we do? Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll end up like Wayne says."

"And if it doesn't?" Mike questioned.

"Then we are outta luck. Not like we won't all be grandfathers by this time next year anyway." Danny and James both stared at him. The doorbell rang. Danny's eyes flamed and the door flung open.

"I could've been a burglar, Danny." Joseph said walking into the house followed by Wayne and Glenn.

"Can you steal these idiots?" Danny said causing James and Nick to snort.

"And we thought the boys fought a lot." Wayne laughed.

"Funny, Wayne." Kevin stated.

"Guys, really, I could hear you screaming next door." Joseph started. Glenn nodded agreeing.

"I mean if you want to yell about our sons atleast do it where we aren't so close. And Tyler did not corrupt Cat. If anything Reid corrupted them both." He said. Joseph shot a glare at the man who smirked at him.

"Okay it doesn't matter who corrupted who. What matters is what happens now?" Wayne stated…

******************************************************K&B********************************************************************************

Krista wrapped the blanket around herself. Brylee was sprawled out on the bed. The two girls were the only two not in the hospital. Brylee had spent the night so Krista could help her get ready for the Fall Fest. The younger daughter's pale purple dress was hanging behind the door. Brylee murmured in her sleep. Krista's eyes shot towards the sleeping teen. The girl went back to sleep. Krista took a breath. She gasped seeing her own breath. She grabbed her phone only to turn around and see someone watching her. Brylee suddenly shot up.

"What's with the chill?" She asked. Krista's mouth was hanging open. Brylee followed her gaze. A woman was standing in front of them.

"It's time the Daughters accept their destiny." She said.

"Who the hell are you?" Brylee asked.

"You really are Annie's descendent, Brylee Kyla." The woman laughed.

"Katherine Danvers." Krista said.

"Black. But yes. I'd go to my own descendent but… she's following her own path." Katherine said. "And Daveigh shouldn't be spooked right now. My namesake though… she's just a child still."

"So you scare the snot out of us?" Brylee asked.

"I do apologize." Katherine smiled.

"What do you mean accept our destiny?" Krista asked.

"When my coven cursed our brothers the last thing we considered was the impending death that would follow not only their descendents but also our own. You girls can end it. Lilli and Daveigh have already ended their aging. But you Krista are next. The Sons will not be saved until all five have er…" Katherine stated. She looked at the older Daughter. "You cannot rely on Lilli anymore. She is no longer the leader of the Daughters. Not with her new found hunger."

"Power hungry?" Brylee asked.

"It's not just her fault. A lot of it is Chase's. John Putnam was power hungry. My mother's coven had five witches. They were the original daughters. Mother's best friend was Mary Luck. She and John were madly in love. When my brother and myself were born, Mary went into labor. She died in childbirth. The baby died as well. John was devastated according to my mother. He went cuckoo. That's what started all this." Katherine said. She looked out the window. "This was a year before John was banished. A year before his death."

"So what does Lilli have to do with this?" Krista asked.

"Hagen Pope was one of my best friends. He actually walked me down the aisle. Cast out like the rest of us. My brother… he didn't like the idea of me marrying Richard as I did. Richard was doing something in the woods one day. I was in the house with my son. I heard him yell… It wasn't pretty let's just say. Hagen came by. Magically healed him. At a price. When the time came, it would be his descendent and mine. I couldn't promise him that and he knew. But when I agreed I knew something was happening… a magical bond between the Blacks and Popes." Katherine swore.

"So your generation started all this really?" Brylee accused.

"Yes in a way. I admit we were not the smartest but it did a lot of good for those boys. Then I started that tradition… Richard died when Isaiah turned 18. I refused to live without him. I waited until after Isaiah was married and had his little girl. Then I willed my power to Isaiah. That became a curse. At some point the tradition would be stopped I knew. But not until now. Lilli's necklace holds the family's power. Power that if Chase gets hold of you all will perish." Katherine said.

"Man you guys screwed us all." Brylee stated.

"You can stop them. As a whole. Return Lilli to your side." Katherine said. "But sadly it will be up to you and Caleb, Krista."

"Why can't I do anything!" Brylee asked.

"You can. But you're different. You have to keep Reid and Tyler from getting hurt. If they step in, they will be in danger." Katherine stated. Brylee went to argue with the witch but she had disappeared.

"You and Golden boy better kick some ass." The younger girl told the elder. Krista laughed…

******************************************************K&B********************************************************************************

Brylee grasped the rail on Caleb's porch.

"Wait, Krista. I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry." She said, turning Krista around. She was crying.

"I know, Bry. I know." Krista said, hugging her friend. Brylee noticed Reid standing in the doorway. He smirked at her. Krista and Brylee stepped apart and Reid pulled Brylee to him. Krista walked inside. Caleb held his hand out to her.

"Happy birthday, Krista." He said, pulling his girlfriend to him. Krista leaned on her toes.

"Happy birthday, Caleb." She said, kissing him. Caleb laid his head on top of hers. Krista wrapped her arms around him.

"What're we going to do?" Brylee asked. She ran her hand over the stuffed leopard in the living room.

"You, Cat, Tyler and Reid are going to the dance." Caleb said.

"And you two?" Cat asked, lying on the sofa. She had a massive headache as a side effect from the painkillers. Tyler was leaning on the sofa.

"We're going separately." Caleb said.

"Chase wants Caleb. I have a feeling we'll find Lilli with Chase." Krista said.

"You two can't keep playing the heroes." Tyler stated.

"We're not trying to." Krista swore. "I don't want to be the hero. It sucks."

"But we're looking out for you four and Davi and Pogue." Caleb added.

"Why don't you just let us help you?" Reid finally asked…

******************************************************K&C********************************************************************************

Krista looked down before meeting Caleb's eyes.

"You think Lilli will be ok?" She asked. She smoothed her dress out. Caleb kissed her hand.

"I don't know." He said, staring forward. "We just need to end it already all of it. If that means…"

"No, Lilli isn't going to die because of that." Krista said, pulling her hand away from Caleb. "She's my sister!"

"We might not have a choice!" The Son yelled.

"No, Caleb." Krista muttered. "No."

"Kris…" Caleb sighed, watching Krista laid her head against the glass of the window.

"I don't understand it, Cay. She was our big sister… even yours." Krista stated. She turned to face him.

"Magic overtook her, Kris. She…" Caleb said. He got cut off as somebody landed on his car. Krista screamed as glass blew in her face.

"What's your plan?" Chase asked. Krista stared into the black eyes of her sister witch as the girl stood smiling in the trees. Chase flipped off the car. Caleb took off after him. Krista darted after Lilli… Brylee grabbed her head. Reid caught her wrist. Cat screamed as well hitting her knees. Tyler grabbed his girlfriend's arm.

"What's going on?" The two confused teens asked each other…

******************************************************D&P********************************************************************************

Daveigh's eyes shot open. She glanced over at Pogue who was still asleep. He was fine. But somebody wasn't…


	8. Power Struggle

**Krista and Caleb do the deed, Lilli takes off, Chase is gone, and the girls have a talk with Daveigh about how trustworthy Pogue is.**

Krista wasn't sure how or when she blacked out. Only that she had. She pulled at her wrist.

"How's that working for ya?" A voice asked. Krista's head shot up. Lilli was leaning against the wall, filing her nails. The girl had eyes black as night as she met her little sister's eyes. Krista struggled against the rope around her wrist.

"Why, Lil? Why?" Was all the witch was able to get out. She was crying and her wrist was starting to hurt.

"Because of the power, Kris. Power and control." Lilli stated. She turned around seeing a storm roll in more than what was already going on. "The boys all die with this generation, Krista bug. All five boys die."

"No, they don't. Not if…" Krista started arguing seeing a clock on the wall. 11:11pm. a minute and thirty seconds was all she needed.

"That's a rumor. A legend. A story!" Lilli screamed.

"You don't know that!" Krista yelled. Somewhere in the distance somebody started screaming. Lilli looked at the sky.

"Thirty seconds, Kris." Lilli stated. Krista looked up at Lilli. "What? You can't beat me ascending or not. I've got this." Lilli said, twirling her fingers through the necklace. Krista saw the sparks of power inside the necklace's charm.

"Centuries of power in one spot can kill, Lil." Krista said.

"Ain't killed me yet." Lilli said. Krista gasped getting thrown in the air. The rope on her wrist broke. Krista screamed. Lilli started laughing. "You know… I don't understand why there's this urge for the oldest to be leader of the Covens. It's ridiculous. Kris, I was leader because I had more power. Don't ever think other wise." Krista collapsed. She looked up with determined black eyes.

"You're such a bitch Lilli. You're being used. Only to carry on the Pope line!" Krista said, throwing her sister backwards. Lilli shoved up and threw Krista outside. She let her eyes bleed black before chasing her. The teen gasped seeing Putnam barn on fire. Chase was there. Krista didn't know but Caleb was too…

********************************************************D&P*******************************************************************************

Daveigh laid her head on Pogue's bed. She ran her hand over his.

"When this is over Pogue, I want a ring. After the past two days, you owe me." She whispered knowing he could hear her in even while sleeping. She choked on tears. "Hell you owe me for the past three years, Pogue Parry." She let tears fall…

********************************************************K&L*******************************************************************************

Krista made sure the next place Lilli landed hurt. She hated when this shit happened. Lilli knew how to use her powers that was known. Krista took a breath as she threw her older sister into the ground. Chase landed next to her. Caleb met Krista's eyes. She nodded.

"I'm giving you a chance, Lilli. Run now. Save your son. I don't want to hurt you. You're my big sister. But I won't allow you to ruin us." Krista said. She had the power to banish Lilli for good. To kill her. But that wasn't Krista. Lilli closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She said, disappearing before the two younger teens. Chase went to grab her.

"She planned this!" He screamed. Caleb shook his head, laughing.

"Lilli's sisters come first. It's always been that way." He said. The fighting between the two boys began again. Lightning cut across the sky straight into Caleb. He went still and silent. Krista stepped back. Chase went flying backwards into a fireball. Krista caught Caleb's wrist as he slowly stumbled backwards.

"It's over." She said. Caleb wrapped an arm around her. She clung to his shirt.

"I know." He said, kissing her forehead and staring forward. Krista looked up at him.

"Do you think Lilli will be okay? On her own, with a baby I mean?" She asked.

"Yeah. Lilli will be fine. She always is." Caleb said. Something told him this wasn't over. There was something not right about this…

********************************************************C,R,T,&B*******************************************************************************

Cat regained her breathing faster than Brylee who was on her knees with Reid rubbing her shoulders.

"It's over." Cat said. Tyler ran his hands down her arm.

"They okay?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Fine. Kris is scared. She let Lilli live." Cat said.

"That bitch was going to kill us." Brylee said. She stood up shrugging off Reid. He stepped back away from her.

"No, Bry. Chase was." Cat said, trying to calm Brylee down. Brylee started walking towards the dance.

"Bry! Don't you wanna just go home? Check on Kris and Caleb?" Reid asked.

"No." Brylee said.

"Why not?" Cat asked.

"They're fine. Caleb's taking her home. And you know what tonight is." Brylee said. The other three gagged. "My point is proven."

"Unfortunately." Cat said. She looked up at Tyler, who grinned down at the petite girl beside him… Krista snuggled up to Caleb who shrugged at her touch.

"What?" She asked.

"Something just isn't right. No body?" He said.

"Maybe he disintegrated." Krista said. Caleb shrugged.

"Wish there was a way to know." Caleb stated. Krista managed to grab his hand. He looked down at her.

"We don't need to worry about that now. It's nothing we need to worry about. If he comes back we're ready. But I don't think he'll come back." She said. Caleb leaned down and kissed her. He cupped the back of her head. Krista wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up. Krista wrapped her legs around his waist. Caleb shoved her against his car. She threw her head back. "Let's get out of here. Go back to yours." She said. Caleb laughed. He set her down.

"Guess you've waited long enough." He teased. He let his lips linger over hers. She pushed up on her toes. Caleb kissed her softly. "Let's go." He said, opening her door…

********************************************************Ch&L*******************************************************************************

Lilli pulled the curtains in the hotel room closed. She laid out her clothes and started to walk towards the bathroom. A hand caught her around the neck. She gasped. Chase threw her onto the bed. She tried not to scream.

"You little bitch." He yelled. Lilli glared at him.

"I'm only protecting my son!" She yelled. He threw his head back laughing.

"You mean my son. Once he's born, he's mine, Lilli. You'll be dead and I'll have that pretty little power around your neck as well as his once he's old enough." Chase said. Lilli tried to lunge at him. She couldn't move.

"You're fucking insane." She spat. Chase looked her over. He released her.

"I know I'm insane. It's fun." He teased. He laid a hand on her stomach. Lilli wanted to spit on him. She jerked and tried to get away from him. Chase grabbed her face. "And I plan on having a lot of fun with you." He said, kissing her hard. Lilli clawed at his face…

********************************************************K&C*******************************************************************************

Caleb stared after Krista as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Pervert." She said, teasing him as she looked around the bathroom door.

"Am not. Just wishing we'd done that earlier." He said. Krista smiled.

"Come shower with me." She said. Caleb scrambled up and after her…

********************************************************D&P*******************************************************************************

Pogue ran his thumb over Daveigh's palm. She groggily looked up.

"Hey baby." He said. Daveigh slapped him. He jerked his head back.

"You scared the shit out of me." She said. Pogue laughed.

"I'm sorry." He swore. Daveigh kissed his cheek where her hand print lay.

"Don't ever do that again. I can't raise a baby on my own." She said. Pogue pulled her onto the bed beside him.

"You won't have to." He promised her. Daveigh laid her head on his shoulder. "Remind me to go shopping for you in the next four weeks."

"Why?" She asked.

"Gotta get the birthday girl something. She already got me the greatest gift in the history of gifts." He said, kissing her shoulder.

"A baby at eighteen?" She asked.

"No. You." Pogue stated. "I'm breaking up with Kate as soon as I get out of here."

"For real this time?" Daveigh asked.

"For real." Pogue promised her. Daveigh rolled over and kissed him. There was a knock on the door. Daveigh moaned softly as Pogue pulled away. She sat up on the edge of the bed as Kate slowly pushed the door open.

"I'm going to go. Bye, Pogue." Daveigh said. Pogue nodded and watched the girl he was proposing to in four weeks walk away. He turned to Kate.

"We need to talk." He said…

********************************************************K,C,D&B*******************************************************************************

Cat jumped on Krista. She laughed as the older girl caught her.

"Feel different?" She asked.

"Not really. Just a little closer to Caleb but not really." Krista said.

"What'd you tell Lilli to do?" Brylee asked.

"I told her to leave. She'll be back, but not until I allow her back." Krista said. She started walking towards Daveigh's room. The girl was packing her clothes.

"They letting you leave?" Krista asked.

"They are. Said everything was normal." She said. "And I'm moving in with Pogue."

"You really are? Has he even broken up with Kate?" Krista asked.

"No. He's going to though. We figured it'd be better for the baby." Daveigh stated. Krista shrugged.

"I know what you're thinking Krista. He won't hurt me." Daveigh added. Cat and Brylee finally stepped in.

"We know he won't, Davi, but he hasn't been very reliable in the past. Cheating and…" Cat said.

"He's a dick, Daveigh." Brylee stated. She was the blunt one of the four.

"And Reid's not?" Daveigh shot back. Brylee's eyes flashed as a phone rang. Krista shuffled through her purse. Lilli's number popped up. An urgent text. _You didn't finish it… he's alive… _The text read.

"Awh hell." Krista moaned.

"What?" Brylee asked, still glaring at Daveigh with her gloved hands balled into a fist.

"Chase isn't dead." Krista stated. She collapsed on Daveigh's bed.


	9. I Put A Spell On You

**Lilli confronts Chase, Pogue asks Daveigh an important question, Krista tells Caleb something important, Tyler, Cat, Reid and Brylee learn somthing about Chase, Brylee convinces Reid to take a risk... ironic?**

*********************************************L&C**********************************************************

Lilli's eyes flew open. She felt the arm on her waist move. Fingers brushed over her stomach. She sat straight up. Her hand flew to her necklace. It was still there. Chase rolled away from her. She shoved him off the bed.

"The hell, Lil?" He asked.

"You were an ass last night." She said. She grabbed her clothes.

"Ugh, what'd I do?" He asked.

"Threatened our son and me… again." Lilli swore. "I know you have issues, Chase but this isn't normal. I've grown up with this and you losing it like that… not normal." She said, choking back a sob.

"Lil…" Chase started.

"No. I'm tired of this split personality shit. It's dangerous. You're either going to kill me or him. I just don't know who." Lilli cried. She slammed the bathroom door and slid down against it…

***************************************************5weeks later…*****************************************************************

Krista kicked the bathroom door closed. She had about fifteen minutes before Caleb would be there. Pogue and Daveigh were having a joint birthday party at seven. Three minutes could change her fate with Caleb; force him to give up Harvard.

"Krista?" Her mother asked, knocking on the door.

"I'm fine, Mama." She swore. Her mother slammed the door open.

"No. You're not." She said. "You've been off since your birthday. Are you and Caleb okay?"

"We're fine. Better than fine." Krista swore.

"Then what's with the freak out you've been having?" Her mother asked her. Krista nodded towards the sink.

"That's what." She swore. Her mother sighed.

"Krista Elisa." She said. Disappointment echoed in the woman's voice.

"I can honestly say it's not my fault atleast." Krista shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, you and Caleb knew the risks." Her mother accused, storming off.

"And you knew what you were getting into when I was born!" Krista yelled.

"No, not until recently. Your father lied to me. That's why I left him." Came the retort. Krista threw a towel at her mother. She screamed. "You better beg your father to let you live with him because I'm not having a pregnant teen in my house."

"Mother!" Krista screamed hearing Caleb's mustang pull up. She ran out of the house. Caleb caught her.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, leaning back and looking at his girlfriend.

"I'm pregnant." She teared up. Caleb wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "Say something."

"Marry me?" Caleb suggested.

"Not that. You don't say that to a pregnant woman." Krista laughed.

"Made you laugh though." Caleb grinned. Krista smacked him. "Good news is we weren't the first ones. Lilli was."

"And that helps?" Krista asked, cocking an eyebrow. She leaned up on her toes. "Don't tell them tonight. I have to check with my dad to make sure he's cool with me living with him. Mom said I couldn't come back."

"We won't tell them. Not until you go to the doctor's for a confirmation." Caleb stated.

"Big word, Danvers." Krista teased…

******************************************P&D***************************************************************************

Daveigh let herself fall backwards onto Pogue's bed.

"Scared about tonight?" She asked.

"About tonight? Ascending? No." Pogue swore. Daveigh smirked at him.

"Really, not scared? You realize we could lose everything tonight?"

"The guys came up with a plan. You don't have to worry about him."

"I'm going to worry about him until after 6:45." Daveigh sighed.

"I will too if that helps." Pogue admitted.

"Big bad Pogue Parry is going to turn soft on me?" Daveigh teased. Pogue shoved her into the pillows. Daveigh giggled.

"And Tough as nails Davi Michaels is going soft on me." Pogue stated, kissing her neck. "Why are you going to worry about him until 6:45?"

"That's when you ascend." Daveigh swore. Pogue shook his head.

"I don't use that much so don't worry about it." He said. Daveigh brought his mouth to hers. He kissed her soundly then sat up.

"Pogue?" Daveigh asked. He slid off the bed and onto his knee. Daveigh sat up. She bit her bottom lip.

"You gotta let me do this, Davi. Daveigh Michaels, will you marry me?" Pogue asked.

"Thank god, I thought you were going to get all… wait what?" Daveigh swore.

"Marry me, crazy lady." Pogue sighed. "Raise our son as a family."

"How do you know he's a he?" Daveigh teased.

"Because my girlfriend keeps calling him a he." Pogue laughed, "Now answer me, Michaels."

"Better call me Parry." Daveigh said. She pulled Pogue back to her…

******************************************************C&T**************************************************************************

Cat dropped her head to her textbook. She smiled over at Tyler who was asleep on her bed. He and Reid had been setting up for Pogue and Daveigh's party. She slid her chair back and walked over to her bed. Tyler felt her sit down. He pulled her against him.

"Hey." He said.

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"A minute or two." He said, yawning.

"Creeper." Cat teased.

"I like being a creeper." The boy said. Cat twisted around.

"I like you as a creeper." She swore. Tyler pinned her to the bed.

"The awesome part of being a creeper is knowing just where you're ticklish." Tyler mocked. Cat squealed as the boy started tickling her. Tyler stopped suddenly. He kissed her hard.

"Stop, I don't want to end up like Lilli and Davi." Cat said, shoving him off. Tyler groaned flopping down beside her.

"We're safe, Cat." He said.

"So were Davi and Pogue… or so they thought." Cat argued.

"They weren't. This is the second time Davi's been pregnant. She aborted the first… that's why they broke up three years ago." Tyler snapped. Cat bolted up off the bed.

"Who the hell told you that?" She asked.

"We're not as stupid as you girls want us to be." Tyler said. He sat up and grabbed his hoodie. "Trust me." He stormed out the door. Cat covered her eyes. She moved her arm hoping he'd be standing in front of her. Instead all she saw was a slamming door…

***********************************************************B&R******************************************************************

Brylee screamed. Reid shot up, the blanket falling off him. The girl was panting. She had her head in her hands.

"Bry, look at me." The blonde ordered.

"No, it hurts too bad, Reid. Cat… Tyler walked out on her…" Brylee said.

"Ty wouldn't do that to Cat." Reid swore. "He loves her."

"I heard him do it." Brylee swore. Reid kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry baby." He said. Brylee shivered.

"Something's wrong Reid. Something is really wrong." She murmured. Reid stared down at her. "Like Chase is here wrong."

"Fuck, Brylee." Reid said, covering his girlfriend with a blanket…

*************************************************Tyler*****************************************************************************

Tyler felt his vision flood. He collapsed onto the floor of the dorm hallway. A surge of power swelled inside him. He doubled over in pain. Everything drew a blank. He had been at Cat's how did he get back to the dorms. His phone buzzed. Reid had sent him a text. He had walked out on Cat. There was no way he could have. He loved Cat. Another text came through. _I put a spell on you and now you're mine. Happy Halloween, Little Brother. _

"Oh shit." Tyler swore, gasping for air…

******************************************************K&C**************************************************************************

Krista breathed through her nose. Caleb wrapped his arm around her waist. She pushed the door open.

"Daddy?" She yelled. Kevin White appeared at the top of the stairs, looking every bit his age.

"It's not true." He ordered. "Your mother called."

"Of course she did. Daddy, we… I swear Caleb…" Krista said, breaking down and turning back into Caleb's embrace.

"I used a condom, Kevin. I swear." Caleb promised.

"She would've gotten pregnant either way." Kevin sighed. "I was just hoping it would be later." Krista looked at her father.

"Mama kicked me out." She said.

"I know. I have your room ready. Mildred washed the sheets. As for everything else… that is up to you and Caleb when the time comes. And Danvers, it does not look good for a Daughter to not be married or engaged while pregnant." Kevin said, returning to his study. Caleb looked down at his girlfriend.

"That was easy." He whispered…

****************************************************Ascending*******************************************************************

Pogue closed his eyes. Daveigh clutched Krista's hand.

"Will it hurt him?" The younger girl asked.

"I don't think so. He's been through worse than we have." Krista said. "Plus we'll protect your son, Davi."

"Pogue's strong enough to help us." Caleb promised. "But I don't think we'll have to."

"You'll be fine, Davi." Krista said, letting her friend's hand go. Daveigh stepped away as lightning cut through the air…

*********************************************Party*****************************************************************************

The party was jumping as the two freshly ascended teens walked in with the older teens. Pogue had his arm wrapped tightly around Daveigh. Krista was snuggled into Caleb's arms. Reid wolf whistled. Brylee was holding a solo cup in her hands. Cat and Tyler were hovering in the corner in an intense conversation. Tyler leaned down and kissed Cat, lifting her up. Brylee handed Krista a cup.

"I can't." Krista swore. Brylee shrugged and downed her drink.

"I better go remind Ty and Cat to be safe. One pregnant daughter is enough." Brylee said.

"Atleast they've made up." Reid mumbled. Brylee held out a hand to him.

"Walk with me?" She requested.

"Always, Darlin'." Reid said. Brylee giggled. She and Reid proceeded up the stairs.

"We have to tell them." Tyler said, as he and Cat appeared.

"No. It's a happy day for them… Pogue proposed. It'll have to wait." Cat swore.

"Kitty-Cat, if it happens again…" Tyler warned.

"I know, Ty… but they deserve this." Cat said. "We deserve this." Brylee looked up at Reid.

"Baby boy is right." Reid agreed.

"Not tonight Reid. Chase won't try it tonight. Not since we figured it out. And not with this much power around him." Brylee said. "Anyway tonight is ours."

"Mmm, is that a promise?" Reid asked, rubbing against his girlfriend. Brylee bit back a moan.

"Baby, I always promise that." She said, shoving him down the hall to the Parry's spare bedroom that they had claimed years ago. The mansion was big enough for all eight to have a room. Reid shifted and shoved her onto the bed.

"I don't have anything, Bry." Reid admitted.

"I'll be pregnant by next year anyway." Brylee said.

"I'd rather try to hold off." Reid admitted. "But you're too damn tempting right now."

"Well if you'd rather hold off, then…" The teen teased shoving her boyfriend away.

"Oh no. You're not getting away that easy." Reid swore, pushing her back down…

*********************************Pogue and Tyler******************************************************************************

Tyler watched Cat twirl around the dance floor. Pogue walked over to him.

"You and Reid did good." The older boy said.

"We tried. I didn't expect Reid and Bry to disappear so early though." Tyler said.

They'll be next." Pogue teased…


End file.
